User blog:MetalFire/Batkari episode 1
(We see a young Korean girl running down an ally while it's raining, She sits down and takes a heavy breath) Kari: They killed my Senpai... they killed Metal, he was everything to me. (She takes out a bloody knife that was left behind) Kari: A bitter blade... Thug: Hey you there!! Kari: Shit! Guess there are more of them (Kari gets into battle position and holds the knife in her hand) Thug: Ahhh!! (Kari elbows the thug into the stomach and stabs his arm. The thug goes to the floor bleeding and crying) Kari: That was for Senpai (Police cars pull out by the ally and cops come out with guns in their hands) Captain Warrior: You there! Put the knife down and put your hands in the air Kari: *Yells* Look it was in a matter of self defense, he was attacking me... CW: Silence! Mind: DID SOMEBODY SAY ATTACK?? (Mind shoots at Kari's kneecap and she falls to the ground) Kari: Jesus fucking christ!! (Kari passes out and when she wakes up, she sees a dark silver room and she's sitting down with a table down in front of her) Kari: Where am I? (The door opens to see a tall slim women with Sunglasses wearing a black dress and she sits down in front of Kari) Lexi: You're in the city's prison of course Kari: Who are you? Lexi: I'm commissioner Sexi Lexi and you are Kari Rose Kari: Yes I am Lexi: So why did you stab that man in the alleyway? Kari: His goons killed my Senpai, And It was in an act of self defense Lexi: We figured it out due to the crime scene which involved his friends, I'm sorry for your loss Metal was a fine man Kari: It's ok, what's my punishment? Lexi: 3 months in juvenile detention Kari: I understand (One week later we see Kari in an orange jumpsuit sitting behind a Window) Sierra: Your visitor should be here in a minute Kari! Kari: Alright Warden (A tall slim German man shows up with a suitcase and sits down in a chair) Killer: Hello young Kari Kari: Herro Mr.Killer why are you here Killer: To pay for your bail silly Kari: But why? Killer: Metal wouldn't want to see you in this place (Kari looks down) Kari: I know... Killer: Let me deal with this (Killer goes into Sierras office and hands her the money. Then one hour later we cut to Kari and Killer into the car) Kari: Thank you so much Killer: It's no problem Kari: Where are we headed? Killer: Metal's mansion Kari: Why? Killer: There's something you need to see and learn (They pull up at the Mansion and they head himself. Then a video plays on the Big screen and it shows Metal) Metal: If you're watching this video then it means I've been dealt with, Now as I no longer am here on this earth I will pass my wealth and secrets on to one person, That one person is you Kari Kari: Senpai... Metal: There is a secret place under the bed in my room, Those are where the answers are Kari: Ok Senpai (Kari goes into Metals room, flips the switch to make his bed go up, crawled under and went through the tube, and she hit the mattress in the cave) Kari: Whoa this is cool (Kari looks around and bumps into a glass container seeing the Bat costume) Kari: Hmmm let me try it on (Kari breaks the glass with her pet Rock, then she puts it on) Kari: So fucking stuffy (Killer enters the cave) Killer: Metal fought crime as Bat-man and now it's your turn to bring justice Kari: I'll do it for Senpai, I am the Bat-kohai THE END How was it????? Awesome Great Good Awful Category:Blog posts